Ed farts of Frenzy
by GlowsChronicle
Summary: This is my first Ed Edd and Eddy story. And unlike most Ed Edd and Eddy episides, Kevin wont be able to call any of these guys dorks. At least, he will call them dorks, but it doesn't say when.
1. Farts Ed Frenzy

Ed Edd and Eddy. Farts of frenzy. My first Ed Edd and Eddy story.

Theme. Ed Edd and Eddy, Whistle Whistle more third whistle Scream the rest of the whistling ED EDD AND EDDY. Babbling.

"Here it is guys, my bathtub, emptied of all the gravy for the scam."

"That a boy Ed" Eddy said as he was plugging his nose. "Now just set it by the other bathtubs. Our bathtub sale is going to be a hit."

"Ed I have a question." Double D said as he examined Ed's bathtub. "How were you able to dispose of all that gravy? Or, in better terms, where did all that gravy go?" Ed just burped in respond to Double D's question. After this twelve second burp, he had patted his chest with the thumb side of his fist. "Well Ed, maybe now I do not want to know."

"Ah you know gravy gives me gas. Too bad I did not get my shots till yesterday." Ed looked happy, now they put up the sign saying 'bathtubs 4 sail'. Aside from the fact that the sign was upside down, everything was going fine. Only, the hard part was installation. Their first customer was Nazz. She saw a bath tub that looked like her own bathtub from home, and asked for that one. Eddy charged her fifty cents. She accepted and asked if she could install it for her. Ed simply replied in an obvious tone that Eddy told him to say that, "I say that the installation may cost you extra."

Then Nazz said, "Ewe what's that smell. It smells like someone laid a stink bomb. But this is much worse. They heard Eddy mumble the word Kevin, but they did not see Kevin anywhere around.

"This is all Kevin's doing. He must have gotten back from his vacation. Only he was making the world's worst stink bomb. Well, I'm not going to be taken in. Nazz, gather all the other kids and tell them to meet me in the lane."

"How shall I get them to come?"

"Get creative." As Nazz left, they huddled and started discussing plans." Thus Double D started speaking, "Eddy, Kevin left for his vacation yesterday. I doubt he could have taken a plane and back within thirteen hours."

"Well who are you, Kevin's assistant. We are going to lay off the world's worst stink bomb in his house."

The next scene showed all the kids of the cul-de-sac sitting on logs speaking to each other wondering where the party was. Eddy asked Nazz, "How did you convince them all to come?"

"I simply told them that there would be a party here." Then Eddy grabbed the microphone and announced a big yell. Everyone was quiet, and I mean dead quiet.

"Here me, here me please. Today we are discussing the reason why Kevin left to Hawaii after laying a stink bomb in our cul-de-sac. He has been trying to get back at us Eds before we finally get to him with our advertisements." Then he whispered, "I didn't know I knew that word." Hen he started to speak to the crowed again, "We have discussed a way to get back at Kevin for his stink bomb. However, we need your support. We need supplies. Go home and retrieve everything that smell bad there. Then grab 25¢ and bring those smelly objects to us. This bomb is going to be laid in his house.

Jimmy yelled really loud, "What's that smell that seems like its coming from Ed. It's so disgusting. It feels to germy."

Then Rolf sang in opera, "I would like to know why it smells like gravy."

"Pee you!" They all screamed. Just then, a farting noise erupted. "Ed!" Eddy and Double D yelled. "That's your fart."

"Hey," Sarah said in a very serious tone, "Just put my brother in Kevin's house. That will be the ultimate stink bomb."

After the next scene arrives, we find the Eds locked into Kevin's garage full of jawbreakers. Eddy was yelling out the window, "Kevin get us out of here. We don't want this gravy stink or this torment. Let us out." Kevin just stood out the window laughing. Ed hen said, "Eddy if you want out I can lift up the garage door." Then he did, and we see all the grass in the cul-se-sac turn from green to yellow.

"Nice going Ed. Now we are going to have to loose our allowances so our parents can replace the grass."

"That's nice Eddy. I'm going to go install Nazz's tub now."

"Forget that Ed, get your air freshener."

"Air freshener?" What is air freshener?"

Double D was searching through his pocket wearing a gas mask. When he put his hand out of his pocket, he was holding the worlds strongest Anti-Biotic spray. He started spaying it saying, "I finally got a chance to test my Anti smell. I designed this air freshener specially for farts." Then he took off his gas mask and said, "Wow, I'm sill alive. My Air freshener is a success."

"DOUBLE D!" Eddy shouted, "HOW COULD YOU SPEND THREE DAYS LOOKING FOR THAT IN YOUR POCKET."

"Well I thought I would give you what you deserved. Beside I had a gas mask on.

Then we see black forming a circle around the screen closing in on Ed. When it only had Ed in the screen Ed said, "I feel better guys." Then the screen goes black and the word End shows up in white.

"I wish I has a gas mask" Ed says. 


	2. Steaming cup of Ed

Ed Edd and Eddy. Steaming cup of Ed

We open up to Jimmy taking his stuffed animals for a walk. He was using a pink stroller. Suddenly, Ed jumped out from behind the bushes and asked if Jimmy world like to go somewhere. Jimmy responded, "I would love to go to a barbeque.

When Jimmy arrived with Ed at Eddy's house, Eddy asked, "Where is the money from the scam in this Ed. We have barbequed our chicken for three hours now." Jimmy smiled and gave Double D a quarter. When he got him food being served on a silver platter, he asked, "What no fries?" Ed reached behind Jimmy's ear and grabbed some fries right out of the blue.

"Eddy, I want to establish the confined of hustling outside with you. Excuse us Jimmy, but I must give you your quarter back. We took this from the feast Eddy's parents are having outside."

"You're so honest Double D." Jimmy took off skipping. He was also singing a tra la la song. "I'm sorry Eddy. I could not handle the pressure of holding a straight face."

"Shut it sock head, you are so dead when my brother gets home tomorrow."

"EDDY'S BROTHER'S COMEING HOME." Ed shouted this over and over again."

"Is it true Eddy? I have always wanted to meet your brother." Nazz then came in and shouted, "EDDY'S BROTHER IS COMEING HOME." Double D stood Mesmerized by the sound of Eddy's brother coming home. Just then the door slammed open. Standing in the doorway was a tall dark-haired figure with a hockey jersey on.

"Big bro, is that you? IT REALLY IS YOU." Eddy's brother pulled out a teacup and started setting the table. Eddy just stood there mesmerized as his brother set the table and spoke to him about what a mess the house was. He stared cleaning once he got some tea started, and then forced little Eddy to work.

"Hey, big brother, I was just wondering. Wouldn't you like to go visit your old room?"

His brother replied, "you're right, it's my old room. I hereby give my room and all its contents to Eddy and his friends." When dinner came, his friends all pigged out, and Eddy's brother started to develop a disappointed face. "Eddy, don't you have any manners? I thought the letter I wrote to you would have raised you better."

"He's right Eddy," Double D, said disappointed in himself. "Next time he have a meal this good, but of course we won't we should have some manners." They started to scarf down the food again, and when dessert came, it was just a cup of tea. When they drank it, another one of Eddy's brother came in.

Just then, the Eds turned into zombies.

"Bro snap out of Sarah's simple minded evil." Then Eddy's real brother unmasked the fake revealing Sarah on stilts.

After that, he poured water on the Eds and made then better again. Just then, Jonny walked in and said, "Hi Eddy's brother I baked a cake and I thought you might like a piece."

Then Eddy said, "See, and people respect my brother. I just wish they respected me."

"We do respect you Eddy. It's Kevin who hates you."

Then Sarah said, "I'm sorry I tried to turn you into my slaves. You have just been gone for so long. I wanted my brother to come home Ed."

"Thanks for caring Sarah."


End file.
